minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 13-17)
Intro Order: Hel-LO my fellow wikians and today is the 21st! mARKING FOUR MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS. YOU HEAR ME!? Narrator: I hear you! Stop shouting! Order: OK! Narrator: -.- Who am I calling? Order: Ummm.... I'm feeling lazy, invite our cameos over. Narrator: *Stutters* W- why.... WHY. Order: Because they're more fun to write, plus Jesse and Jenny would automatically win if they competed, we just used Old Order, so cameo group is all we got. Narrator: They've been used too much to be a cameo now! Order: JUST DANG CALL THEM OVER. Narrator: You should be merry during the seasons! Order: This is very merry! Now call them! Narrator: You HAVE a PHONE! Order: But it's fun to make you do it! Narrator: UGH. *Grabs phone* Ornaments. Ornaments Everywhere Lnerd: HEYO! Order: *Shoves a box of stuff outside and slams door shut, keeping the Wikians outside* Eep. Slayer: Whoa, what's up? It's cold out here. Order: Narrator is keeping me outside until we finish this episode. Becky: Can he do that? This IS your house. Order: I'm not gonna stop him, lets just do this. YouTube: Do... what? Kyle: What's in the box? Order: Ornaments, paint, decorative decorations. We're gonna make ornaments. Well.. YOU are. I'm a judge. Lnerd: This is a competition!? Slayer: I need tiny sunglasses. Order: For the ornament? Slayer: No. For my hand. Order: Wha? Slayer: I drew a face on it. *Holds up hand, which has the B) emoji without the sunglasses* Kyle: ... Why don't you just draw the sunglasses on. Slayer: I ran out of ink! YouTube: Ok... so.. *Pulls out five spherical, white ornaments* We each get one? order: Yep. *pASses them out* Now dig in the box and see what you wanna use. *Starts playing in the snow* Kyle: Did you seriouslt just start building a snow town while we work? Order: Yes. Lnerd: *Looks over and sighs* Slayer: There ARE tiny sunglasses! *Glues them on* Becky: *Painting hers* Dang this is hard in the cold! I can't feel my fingers! Order: I'm the one touching the snow with no gloves over here! Lnerd: Then put on some gloves! Order: Nooooo. Just work on the ornaments! Slayer: We are! *Putting glitter on hers* Kyle: *Glues gems onto his* Who suggested this? Becky: I blame myself. order: Isn't It fun when I turn things against you? Wikians: NO. Order: Why not?! YouTube: Because! You are twisting everything against us! Slayer: *Painting her ornament with yellow* So you're just really salty? YouTube: SLAYER, come on! You got rekt by a NARRATOR, here! He wasn't even in the thing! Kyle: So? She rekt us. Becky: I still have snow in my jacket from that, you know. Lnerd: How... Order: MOVING ON. Slayer: This is all dialogue! Kyle: Yeah! OrdeR: Then,.. no dialogue? Lnerd: *Puts glitter in stripes on the ornament* Slayer: *Adjusts sunglasses* Becky: *Scraping some paint off with finger* Kyle: *Painting his rainbow* YouTube: *Painting hers like the Earth* Order: *PTSD from Earth ornament* O_O' Kyle: Can we stop now? Slayer: Booooring. Becky: *Triggered* Order: LETS MOVE on it's almost midnight. SHow me yah moves! Lnerd: *Moonwalks* Order: I mean ornaments. LNERD: Oh. *Has a bunch of patterns in glitter* YouTube: *Earth ornaments* Kyle: *Rainbows* Becky: *WP ornament* Slayer: *B) emoji ornament* Order: Slayer wins! Now go home. *Shoves everyone down the street* Outro Narrator: It's almost midnight, you're almost LATE. Order: But I'm NOT, chill. Don't forget to give suggestions about things we can do! Bye! Category:Blog posts